Blinded by the Light
by Akie-kit666
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru have bands. Sesshoumaru has been banned from singing by his father. All Kagome want is a family besides her ward Shippo. 2 bands destined for greatness, 2 lives intertwined by fate, 2 worlds about to fall apart. songfic S/K


Blinded by the Light

A/N: I wrote this story years ago, and when I found it recently I knew that I had to post it. I hope that you all like it, it's a one shot songfic. Two bands, two happy lovers, two lives tied together by fate. There are many songs on this story, which kinda comes with the territory when you write about people in bands. Sadly, though I wish that they did belong to me all, nothing except the story line belongs to me. Enjoy the story, and for anyone who has read any of my other stories I apologize, I just started college and things are kinda hectic. I'll post new chapters as soon as I can thank you for your patience.

The band stood on the stage as the light and the smoke machines kicked on and the stadium went wild. The lead guitar and lead singer stepped up to the microphone, his silver hair pulled back in a low ponytail. His fingers danced across the guitar in his hands and he leaned into the microphone.

"This is for my muse, she's out there somewhere. Hope you're listening." He finished by strumming his guitar with the opening chords to his newest song, written just that morning.

_Blinded by the light, revved up like a deuce, another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light, revved up like a deuce, another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light, revved up like a deuce, another runner in the night_

Girls in the audience went wild, screaming and throwing themselves towards the stage.

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru! We love you Sesshoumaru!" They all screamed, but he didn't listen, he just sang for the woman of his dreams.

The band joined in, his brother on bass lending his voice to the harmony; helping create the music that rocked the world. Inuyasha flicked his hair over his shoulder and blasted the music out.

"Miroku!" The girls screamed as he beat the music of his drums out over the audience. He flashed them a dazzling smile that had them swooning, but he looked for one face alone in that audience.

_Madman drummers bummers,  
Indians in the summer with a teenage diplomat  
In the dumps with the mumps as the adolescent pumps his way into his hat  
With a boulder on my shoulder, feelin' kinda older,  
I tripped the merry-go-round  
With this very unpleasin', sneezin' and wheezin,  
the calliope crashed to the ground  
the calliope crashed to the ground  
_

The other two members of the band came out onto the stage. One stopped at Sesshoumaru and took the guitar from him and handed him a key board. The other pulled out a harmonica and played into his mic. "Kouga! Shippo!" The Girls screamed in the order that they appeared. They all sang the chorus, their voices lifting the music to the heavens.

_But she was...  
Blinded by the light, revved up like a deuce, another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light, revved up like a deuce, another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light, revved up like a deuce, another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light, revved up like a deuce, another runner in the night  
Some silicone sister with a manager mister told me I got what it takes_

_She said "I'll turn you on son to something strong,  
play the song with the funky break"_

She stood in the very last row; she had barely made the show. Her show had run a little later than planned. Her best friend and co-leader of their band stood next to her, both were breathless from the run to the stadium.

"Come on, the boy's are sure to be looking for us." A fellow member of the band called over the music.

"Quiet Kikiyo, you just want to make sure that Inuyasha knows that you were here for his show." The youngest said pushing her way into the packed stadium.

"Oh pipe down pip squeak. No one asked you Rin." Kikiyo said pushing her boobs up to show more of her cleavage as she watched the boys nearby admire her chest.

"Sango! She's doing it again!" Rin said running over to the two leaders of the band.

"Kikiyo, don't pick on Rin. She's as much as a part of this band as you are, and quit fluffing yourself in public. It's degrading to women everywhere, we're idols for them and you're telling them that they should fluff their boobs at any passing guy. That's not what we are about, right Kagome." Sango said turning to their fearless leader, only to find her staring off in the direction of the stage._  
_

_And go-cart Mozart was checkin' out the weather chart to see if it was safe outside  
And little Early-Pearly came by in his curly-wurly and asked me if I needed a ride  
Asked me if I needed a ride  
the calliope crashed to the ground_

The boys rocked to the music, letting it take them away. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and bared his soul to the world as he sang with all his heart. Hoping, praying that she was there to listen to his song for her.

_But she was...  
Blinded by the light, revved up like a deuce, another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light, revved up like a deuce, another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light, revved up like a deuce, another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light_

Kagome felt a tear slip down her face as she realized that he was singing for her, to her. Even though he didn't know if she was there or not he sang for her, sang with all his heart. She ran to the entrance back stage and the guard smiled and let her and the rest of the girls through; recognizing them for who they were. Kagome let the music lead her through the maze of the backstage; she let it lead her to him._  
_

_She got down but she never got tired  
She's gonna make it through the night  
She's gonna make it through the night  
But mama, that's where the fun is  
But mama, that's where the fun is  
Mama always told me not to look into the eye's of the sun_

_But mama, that's where the fun is  
Some brimstone baritone anticyclone rolling stone preacher from the east  
Says, "Dethrone the Dictaphone, hit it in it's funny bone,  
that's where they expect it least"  
And some new-mown chaperone was standin' in the corner,  
watching the young girls dance  
And some fresh-sown moonstone was messin' with his frozen zone, reminding him of romance  
The calliope crashed to the ground_

A dark figure stepped in front of Kagome and she skidded to a stop, she flung her arms to stop the rest of her group. The group slammed to a halt breathless.

"What do you want Naraku? I told you we aren't playing for your disgusting club. We told you that we would never play for you again when we left your club for the last time. Now please move out of our way." Kagome said with her hands on her hips.

"And I told you that if you left my club you would never play in this town again. It's time for you to pay the price for leaving me my pet." Naraku said stalking forward.

_But she was...  
Blinded by the light, revved up like a deuce, another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light, revved up like a deuce, another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light, revved up like a deuce, another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light, revved up like a deuce, another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light, revved up like a deuce, another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light, revved up like a deuce, another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light, revved up like a deuce, another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light, revved up like a deuce, another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light, revved up like a deuce, another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light_

Sesshoumaru felt a tear fall down his face as he desperately scanned the audience one more time, but he saw Ayame looking around. Ayame, who was the tambourine in Kagome's band, was looking around in the back for someone. The only people she would be looking for would be her band; she probably had to talk to the manager and told the rest of the girls to go ahead. Worry creased Sesshoumaru's face as he glanced back to Inuyasha and nodded out at Ayame. Inuyasha motioned for Kouga to look out at the audience, and that got all the boys looking. Worry creased their faces as they neared the end of the song.

___Madman drummers bummers, Indians in the summer with a teenage diplomat  
In the dumps with the mumps as the adolescent pumps his way into his hat  
With a boulder on my shoulder, feelin' kinda older,  
I tripped the merry-go-round  
With this very unpleasin', sneezin' and wheezin,  
the calliope crashed to the ground  
Now Scott with a slingshot finally found a tender spot and throws his lover in the sand  
And some bloodshot forget-me-not said daddy's within earshot save the buckshot, turn up the band  
Some silicone sister with a manager mister told me I go what it takes  
She said "I'll turn you on son to something strong"_

_She got down but she never got tired, she's gonna make it through the night_

Sesshoumaru finished the song up with a flourish and sang softly the last line of his song. All the boys bowed and ran off the stage to look for the girls. "If Ayame is here then so are the rest of the girls, now the only problem is where."

Rin came running over followed by Kikiyo and Sango. Rin ran into Shippo's arms, in tears and shaking.

"What's wrong? Where's Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked as Inuyasha and Miroku ran over to Sango and Kikiyo.

"Naraku snuck up on us back stage. He brought his little groupies, The Band of Seven, he's following through on the threat that he made when Kagome broke our contract with him. She held them off so that we could get help. I tried to help but he hit Rin and told us to get lost, that his quarrel was with Kagome; since she's our leader I think he means to kill her." Sango rushed as Miroku checked her out for any scratches.

Sesshoumaru took off in the direction that the girls had come from. Inuyasha was right behind him followed by Kouga, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Come on girls, that's our friend out there." Sango said before taking off after the boys.

Ayame came running over. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you guys, wait what wrong?" She asked seeing Rin crying.

"Kagome is in trouble, and Naraku is back." Kikiyo called as they ran.

Naraku backhanded Kagome into one of his groupie's arms. "I told you that you either play for me or no one Kagome. I guess you chose no one, because look where we are."

Kagome struggle to get free but it was no use; the groupie had a solid hold on her.

"Have your fun boys, but don't kill her; I want her to be a message for the rest of the bands." Naraku stepped back and let the groupies at her.

Sesshoumaru followed the sounds of distress until he couldn't hear them anymore. He turned the corner and skidded to a stop. Kagome was laid out on the ground beaten and bloodied, her clothes were torn and she didn't look like she was breathing. Sesshoumaru ran over and knelt down next to her still form. He pulled her body into his arms as the tears fell down his face. Sobs overtook him as he brushed her once beautiful hair off of her face. Inuyasha and the rest of the guys finally caught up to Sesshoumaru. They skidded around the corner and froze at the sight of Kagome's still form in Sesshoumaru's arms. The girls came running around the corner and Sango screamed at the sight of the blood drenched Kagome. Guards came running and the one that had let the girls backstage dropped to his knees in shock and horror at the sight of Kagome. Shippo refused to let Rin see Kagome in the state that she was in. He grabbed her and walked her back around the corner. Miroku took the screaming, tearful Sango into his arms and slowly sank to the floor with her.

"Call the paramedics!" Kouga screamed at the dumbfounded guards. One of them ran out the nearest door, already calling on his walkie-talkie for an ambulance.

Ayame leaned against the wall and slowly sank to the floor, horror filled thoughts running through her head. "If only I had been here with them, I could have gotten help faster. I'm the fastest out of all of us here." She whispered when Kouga crouched next to her.

"Don't blame yourself. Nothing good ever comes from blaming yourself." He whispered and pulled her into his arms.

The paramedics came rushing in followed by Sesshoumaru's father, Inu Tashio. Only his father was able to pull the grief stricken Sesshoumaru away from Kagome's tattered body.

"Pull yourself together son, tell me what happened." Mr. Tashio demanded.

"It was Naraku, Mr. Tashio; he came back for revenge on Kagome. She broke our contract with him because he, um, did something that she didn't like." Kikiyo said gazing at the floor.

"I want all of you to get in the limo right now, we are getting to the bottom of this right now, and that means I need the entire story about why she broke the contract. We are going to my office; if I put a rush on it we can have Naraku behind bars by morning." He led Sesshoumaru out of the side door and camera's click on, taking in his blood soaked clothes and tear streaked face. The paramedics were right behind them one of them was doing his best to shield the beaten Kagome from the camera's. The girls were escorted out by the boys, and the press caught their tear streaked faces and the way the boys held them close. The one that really got the press was the red hand print on Rin's face and the way that Shippo tried to hide her from the camera's flashes. They all piled into the limo and it pulled out driving towards Tashio Industries.

When they were all seated in one of the conference rooms Mr. Tashio poured everyone a shot of whiskey to calm them down and sat down. Sesshoumaru stared into the glass in his hands with a mask of no emotion on his face.

"Ok, I want the whole story from the beginning starting with why Kagome broke her contract, and you better tell me the truth." Mr. Tashio said pulling out a pad of paper.

Sango sighed and traded looks with the rest of the girls. "Kagome broke contract because Naraku raped her. She made us swear never to tell you boys because it happened before we met you. That was the contract you helped her to break, that she asked you not to ask why. She broke the contract and he swore that if she did he would make sure she never worked for anyone in this town again. We thought that he had forgotten since it has been over a year since we broke the contract. When he showed up tonight he hit Rin and told us to get lost before he hurt us as well; we wouldn't have left but Kagome told to go us to go get help. We immediately ran for the boys. You pretty much know the rest." She said downing her whiskey and grimacing at the taste.

"I have enough for a warrant here. You girls can head over to the hospital; I want to talk to Sesshoumaru alone boys, so you go too." Everyone but Sesshoumaru filed out of the room in silence. Once he heard the elevator door ping closed he stood up and walked over to where Sesshoumaru sat. "So, what's this girl to you?" He asked bluntly.

"Gosh Dad jump right in there to the hard one why don't ya." Sesshoumaru downed his drink, got up, and poured himself another shot. He pulled out a ring box from his pocket and tossed it to his father as he walked over to the window. Mr. Tashio opened the box and saw nestled in plush red silk lining, was a silver band topped with a large but modest diamond. He snapped it closed and tapped in it on the side of his finger.

"Bout time you settled down. Maybe now you will stop messing around with this singing crap and come be my apprentice. You're going to inherit the company someday, you need to stop mucking about and be serious." He held the ring box out to his son.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the box and stuffed it into his pocket. "I would rather live on the streets then stop singing. Ever since mom died, you refuse to let Inuyasha and I sing around you. You've never even heard us sing, I bet you haven't even opened that CD that I gave you for Christmas. The CD that Kagome's band and mine made for you." He stalked over to the CD player that was sitting on a shelf next to hundreds of CDs. He grabbed the CD that he was talking about and held it out to his father. "Like I said still unopened. I'll tell you what, if you listen to this CD, all the way through; I will be your apprentice after I get married. Until then stay out of my life." He slammed the CD onto the table next to his glass and stormed out of the office.

Sesshoumaru ran down the stairs and hopped onto his motorcycle that he kept there and sped off into the night, racing towards the hospital and the love of his life. Tears streamed down his face as he wove in and out of traffic. He took a sharp right and lost control of his bike and skidded in front of a truck. As the lights flashed in his eyes the line from his new song flashed through his mind. _Blinded by the light…_

Mr. Tashio picked up the CD that his son had slammed on the table and sighed. He walked over to the CD player, cracking open the disk as he walked over. He turned on the player and was reaching to put the CD in when he saw Sesshoumaru's wallet laying on the floor. He put the disk back in the case and picked up the wallet, he slipped the CD into his pocket. He sighed and walked out of his office, summoning his driver to take him to the hospital so that he could give Sesshoumaru back his wallet. As they drove down the street they passed several police cars and an ambulance that was starting to drive off. 'Probably some kid that was being reckless.' He thought as the ambulance passed them. The driver pulled off the side of the road and they followed the ambulance more or less to the hospital. Mr. Tashio stepped out of his car at the front entrance as the ambulance unloaded its passenger at the emergency entrance. Mr. Tashio stepped up to the front desk and asked for the room of Kagome Higarashi and was sent to his own rooms at the hospital. "Inuyasha probably told them to put her there so that she would get the best care.' He thought as he entered the elevator to the top floor.

"We have a John Doe, late 20's; he was in a crash on his motorcycle. He needs stabilization fast." One of the paramedics called as they pulled the gurney into the ER. Mr. Tashio heard as the doors to the elevator closed.

Mr. Tashio exited on the top floor only to find everyone that was in his office there except Sesshoumaru.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked when he saw his father standing at the doors to the elevator.

"Looking for your brother, he left this in my office after our talk. If you see him, please give it to him." Mr. Tashio passed the wallet over to Inuyasha and turned back to the elevator.

The doors to the elevator opened at a doctor came rushing out. The doctor ran into Mr. Tashio spilling everything on his hands onto the floor. "I am so sorry Mr. Tashio, I didn't see you there. Please forgive me." The doctor rushed as he bent to pick up all the files and other item off of the floor. Mr. Tashio bent down and picked up a ring that was glittering in the overhead lights. It was a silver band with a large but modest diamond set on top of it.

"Where did you get this ring?" Mr. Tashio asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Pardon?" The doctor stuttered.

"Where did you get this ring?" He repeated.

"It was found on a John Doe that was just brought in sir; he crashed his bike into oncoming traffic." The doctor explained.

Mr. Tashio fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. "No… it can't be." He whispered. Inuyasha ran over to his father.

"Dad! What's wrong? Dad!" Inuyasha asked worry creasing his face.

"This belongs to Sesshoumaru." Mr. Tashio whispered holding out the ring to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed the ring and turned to the stunned doctor. Inuyasha shoved the wallet that his father had just given him at the doctor."Is this the John Doe?"

The doctor glanced at the picture and went white. "Yes that is, sir. Is he a relation to you?"

"He's my brother. I want him brought up here immediately. He is to have the best doctor is this hospital, do you understand me!" Inuyasha bellowed.

The doctor nodded and ran back onto the elevator, pulling out his cell phone as his boarded.

"Dad, go home, I'll let you know when anything changes. Have a stiff drink and get some rest." Inuyasha said soothingly. "Take Rin and Shippo with you please, they can't stand to see the people they think of as parents in the hospital. They're barely 13, they need someone to look after them, and you need someone to look over you as well."

Mr. Tashio nodded and Rin and Shippo ran over to him. Rin was in tears at the news that Sesshoumaru was in the hospital as well as Kagome. Mr. Tashio pulled Rin into his arms and led Kagome's and Sesshoumaru wards to the elevator. They were basically his grandchildren, and he would take care of them for as long as he needed. He put them to bed in the spare room right next to his room and walked into his room. He went to sit down on his bed but the CD that Sesshoumaru had yelled at him about stabbed him. He pulled the CD out and realized that he never listened to it. He walked down the stairs into his office and put the CD into the player and hit play as he sat down.

"Come on Sesshy, just sing. It's for your father, once he hears this he won't tell you to stop singing anymore. I guarantee it" Kagome's voice came out of the player. She had already pressed record and didn't realize it. "No he won't Kags. He thinks singing for a living is stupid, and it reminds him of Mom too much. She was a beautiful singer, you would've loved to hear her; it was like angels singing." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I know, you've told me now sing, and quit stalling." Kagome laughed.

"Fine. Hit record and I will." Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Dad this one's for you."

He strummed the first few chords before starting to sing with two bands to back him up. Together him and Kagome sounded like angels.

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher  
But I flew too high

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
I can hear them say

Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, well  
It surely means that I don't know

On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune  
But I hear the voices say

No!

Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
The center lights around your vanity  
But surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry (don't you cry no more)

"That was for you Pop, I, um, I hope you liked it. This next one is in honor of my mother, the woman who gave me the strength to carry on." There was a slight strain in Sesshoumaru's voice as he began the next song.

_Mama went to sleep one night and never woke up  
Daddy cried a tear into her old coffee cup  
Now all he wants to do is drink the hurt all away  
But if mama was here I know what mama would say_

Carry on  
Carry on  
What don't kill us makes us strong  
Carry on

Little sister's husband ran off with her best friend  
Left her and the babies all alone again  
It hurts to know the hurt that she's going through  
But I know that she'll do what she's gotta do  
Carry on  
Carry on  
What don't kill us makes us strong  
Carry on

Nobody ever said that life was gonna be fair  
You're never gonna get nowhere by running scared  
If you look down deep inside you'll find the faith to make you strong  
Oh carry on

I try to walk the sunny side of the street  
Don't let no shadows tangle up my feet  
There ain't no troubles that we can't rise above  
With a handful of faith and a heartful of love  
Carry on  
Carry on  
What don't kill us makes us strong  
Carry on  
Carry on  
What don't kill us makes us strong  
Carry on  
Carry on  
Carry on  
Carry on Mama went to sleep one night and never woke up  
Daddy cried a tear into her old coffee cup  
Now all he wants to do is drink the hurt all away  
But if mama was here I know what mama would say

Carry on  
Carry on  
What don't kill us makes us strong  
Carry on

Little sister's husband ran off with her best friend  
Left her and the babies all alone again  
It hurts to know the hurt that she's going through  
But I know that she'll do what she's gotta do  
Carry on  
Carry on  
What don't kill us makes us strong  
Carry on

Nobody ever said that life was gonna be fair  
You're never gonna get nowhere by running scared  
If you look down deep inside you'll find the faith to make you strong  
Oh carry on

I try to walk the sunny side of the street  
Don't let no shadows tangle up my feet  
There ain't no troubles that we can't rise above  
With a handful of faith and a heartful of love  
Carry on  
Carry on  
What don't kill us makes us strong  
Carry on  
Carry on  
What don't kill us makes us strong  
Carry on  
Carry on  
Carry on  
Carry on

"Oh Sesshy." Kagome said. "Don't cry."

"I'm all right; I just got dust in my eyes." Sesshoumaru brushed her off. "Anyway on to the next song. This one's all yours Kags. "All right. Hit it girls." The band blared music out and Kagome started to sing, baring her soul to the world.

_It's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic  
A kind of magic  
One dream one soul one prize one goal  
One golden glance of what should be  
It's a kind of magic  
One shaft of light that shows the way  
No mortal man can win this day  
It's a kind of magic  
The bell that rings inside your mind  
Is challenging the doors of time  
Its a kind of magic  
The waiting seems eternity  
The day will dawn of sanity  
Is this a kind of magic  
Its a kind of magic  
There can be only one  
This rage that lasts a thousand years  
Will soon be done  
This flame that burns inside of me  
I'm here in secret harmonies  
It's a kind of magic  
The bell that rings inside your mind  
Is challenging the doors of time  
It's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic  
The rage that lasts a thousand years  
Will soon be will soon be  
Will soon be done  
This is a kind of magic  
There can be only one  
This rage that lasts a thousand years  
Will soon be done-done  
Magic - it's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic  
Magic magic magic magic  
Ha ha ha it's magic  
It's a kind of magic_

"Hope you enjoyed this rollercoaster ride of music Mr. Tashio. All of us from Miko's Dream and Deamon's Nightmare wish you- MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Kagome started and they all finished. The CD stopped and Mr. Tashio cried into his hands, he pushed his son away for a reason that seemed silly to him now. His son had the voice of an angel, and he shunned him, because it was too much pain to remember his dearly departed wife. He only married once more, out of grief, and he had Inuyasha; but he divorced her to spare her the pain of being constantly compared to his dead wife. He let the tears fall, unbound for the first time in a long time.

Two weeks later everyone was gathered in the room that held their dear friends Kagome and Sesshoumaru. The doctor had asked for them all to be there to deliver the news. Mr. Tashio sat with Shippo and Rin on either side of him.

"As you all are well aware, Ms. Higarashi and Mr. Tashio are in a comma. I called in a specialist and he was shocked at the candle lit vigil outside of the hospital. So many people were moved by what happened to these two young singers and what people all over the world are doing. There's even an entire channel devoted to the status of these two. Anyway the specialist suggested something to me that he really thought might help matter, and in any case it won't make matters worse."

"What did he suggest Doctor?" Mr. Tashio asked.

"Sing to them. Their whole lives were devoted to singing, right? Then sing to them, all of you are their closest family and friends. From you it would mean the most. In case you said yes I took the liberty of borrowing this from my son. He said that if it helped he didn't care what I did with it." The doctor picked up a simple wooden guitar held it out to the group of friends. Sango reached out and took it from him. Inuyasha opened the curtains and the windows, the voices of the people on the ground floor carried up all the way to the tenth. They were singing one of the songs that Kagome had made up one night that they were all just messing around. The River of Dreams, it was perfect, their friends were stuck in a world of dreams.

Sango strummed the guitar and started to sing, softly like a feathers touch her voice carried around the room urging everyone to join in. Slowly they all started to sing. The doctor ducked out of the room to give them some privacy. Soon the only one left not singing, was Mr. Tashio. He hadn't sung in over twenty years, since he lost the woman he loved.

_In the middle of the night  
I go walking in my sleep  
From the mountains of faith  
To the river so deep  
I must be lookin' for something  
Something sacred I lost  
But the river is wide  
And it's too hard to cross  
even though I know the river is wide  
I walk down every evening and stand on the shore  
I try to cross to the opposite side  
So I can finally find what I've been looking for  
In the middle of the night  
I go walking in my sleep  
Through the valley of fear  
To a river so deep  
I've been searching for something  
Taken out of my soul  
Something I'd never lose  
Something somebody stole  
I don't know why I go walking at night  
But now I'm tired and I don't want to walk anymore  
I hope it doesn't take the rest of my life  
Until I find what it is I've been looking for_

Mr. Tashio felt a tear slip down his face and he stood up, he stood up and sang for the first time in twenty years. He sang to bring his son and future daughter in law home. His voice lifted above everyone's, grabbing their voices and carrying them out the window to the singers below. _  
_

_In the middle of the night  
I go walking in my sleep  
Through the jungle of doubt  
To the river so deep  
I know I'm searching for something  
Something so undefined  
That it can only be seen  
By the eyes of the blind  
In the middle of the night _

One by one voices joined in as they heard the two groups singing for their lost friends. Soon every person standing vigil were singing and sending their prayers to the heavens to bring Kagome and Sesshoumaru back to them. Strangers held hands and sent their prayer to the heavens as one.

_I'm not sure about a life after this  
God knows I've never been a spiritual man  
Baptized by the fire, I wade into the river  
That is runnin' through the Promised Land  
_

People of every race and color, of every shape and size joined hands to pray with their song for Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

_In the middle of the night  
I go walking in my sleep  
Through the desert of truth  
To the river so deep_

Slowly all the voices fell away until it was just Mr. Tashio singing to Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Tears slipped down his face as he barred his soul to the world, begging for the lives of two people whose voices touched so many lives. He ended the song in a whisper of hope.

_We all end in the ocean  
We all start in the streams  
We're all carried along  
By the river of dreams  
In the middle of the night_

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes as his father finished the song. "You know it's been twenty years since I last heard you sing Pop." He whispered, pulling himself up to a sitting position.

"If you swear never to do that to me again I'll sing for you whenever you want." He said rushing to Sesshoumaru's side. "I can't believe it worked. You're awake."

"If I'm not then this is a really fucked up dream." Sesshoumaru said glancing over at Kagome's still sleeping form. "Actually I still think it is a really fucked up dream." He whispered. Sesshoumaru flung the blankets off of him and swung his legs off the side of the bed.

"Please son get back into bed. You're still weak, you can't get up now." Mr. Tashio said trying to stop Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha help me up, please." Sesshoumaru said looking toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha helped Sesshoumaru up to his feet and supported him over to Kagome's bed. Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of her bed. A tear slipped down his face as he looked at the woman of his dreams. "Please, I can't do this without you, I love you." He whispered. Sesshoumaru bent down and kissed Kagome on the lips and was surprised that Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with such passion. Sesshoumaru pulled back and saw that Kagome was smiling.

"Thanks for the wake up kiss, I needed that." She smiled.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"When you asked Inuyasha for help, but I figured I would wait to see what you would do." Kagome felt a tear slip down her face.

"Why are you crying, are you in pain?" Sesshoumaru asked desperately trying to see what was wrong.

"No silly, their tears of joy. Everyone I love was here for us, trying to bring us home." Kagome said bringing her hand up to wipe away her tears.

"You think that's good, come down stairs and I'll show you both something shocking." Sango said. "But first clothes. You both are coming home today; we can't stand for you guys to be in here anymore." Sango helped Kagome out of her bed and the girls followed her into the bathroom.

"Guess that's our cue to get you ready too bro." Inuyasha said closing the curtains and the windows, so as not to spoil the surprise.

"Sesshoumaru," Mr. Tashio said walking over to his son. "You need to hold onto things better then you did this." He pulled out the ring that Sesshoumaru meant to give Kagome and pulled him into a hug. "I listened to the CD, you were right. To sing is your life, I can't ask you to stop on account of the future of my company. You keep singing son, it's what you do best."

"Thanks Dad." Sesshoumaru said cupping the ring in hand.

Ten minutes later Kagome and Sesshoumaru were both being wheeled down the halls of the hospital. Many people followed them through the lobby and into the bright sunshine. Thousands of voices rose up in joy at the sight of Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Tears streaked Kagome's face as a huge smile spread across it as well. Cameras swung towards them and news reporters were cheerfully sharing the news.

Kagome stood up and shakily motioned Inuyasha to get a camera crew. Inuyasha hurried over and whispered to one crew and they came running over. Sesshoumaru stood next to Kagome, they laughed as they supported each other as the camera set up. The reporter handed over her microphone to Kagome.

"Hello everyone, this is Kagome Higarashi and Sesshoumaru Tashio of Miko's Dream and Deamon's Nightmare." Kagome sniffled and laughed as the camera man handed her a hanky. "I'm sorry, but I'm just so happy that so many people were sending their love to us. To everyone that sent us prayers and songs to bring us home I just want to say thank you. Thank you so much for all of your support these past two weeks." Kagome passed the microphone to Sesshoumaru and was puzzled when he passed it back to the reporter.

Sesshoumaru sank down onto one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket. "Kagome, I love you and I don't want to live another day without you. I wanted to give you this on stage at my last concert, but things happened. So I'm asking you here in front of the entire world and our friends and family. Will you marry me?" He held the ring out to her and she turned towards their large audience.

"What do you think guys?" She called out happily to the crowd.

"SAY YES!" They all screamed back to her.

Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Well you heard them honey, yes, of course I'll marry you."

Sesshoumaru put the ring on Kagome's hand, stood up, and spun her in a circle as he kissed her breathless. Their fans were cheering and screaming happily. Sesshoumaru put Kagome back on her feet and they raised their hands together up to the sky, hands clasped. A sound shattered the silence and Kagome fell to her knees holding her stomach as the blood spread across her stomach. Sesshoumaru caught Kagome and their friend screamed for a doctor at the nurses standing inside of the doors. The fans grabbed Naraku and threw him in front of the security guards. The gun that Naraku had shot Kagome with bounced out of his jacket and fired. Sesshoumaru grabbed his side in shock, blood slowly soaked his shirt; he lifted his hand to his face and stared at the blood on his hand in shock. Mr. Tashio ran to Kagome and Sesshoumaru, he pulled Sesshoumaru into his arms.

"Don't do this, please don't leave me now. I just got you back; I just got you both of you back. I can't lose you again; I don't know what I would do without you. Please don't leave me again, please." He begged his son.

"D…dad?" Sesshoumaru stuttered. "Take…take care...of… Rin." Sesshoumaru's eyes drifted close and his breathing grew shallow.

"Mister…Tashio." Kagome rasped. "Shippo, he's my ward. He has no family…take care of him." She reached out to and took Sesshoumaru's hand in hers. "My…love…" Kagome's eyes drifted close.

The doctor finally was able to push his way over to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. He checked their pulses, and shook his head and Mr. Tashio. "I'm sorry they're gone. There's nothing I can do."

Everyone gathered cried out for their fallen idols. The two bands sang for their fallen friends and leaders, softly and slowly. Soon all voices had joined in and they sang their hearts out in their sorrow for the fallen idols.

I know your life  
On earth was troubled  
And only you could know the pain  
You weren't afraid to face the devil  
You were no stranger to the rain

Go rest high on that mountain  
Son, you work on earth is done  
Go to heaven a shoutin'  
Love for the Father and Son

Oh, how we cried the day you left us  
We gathered round your grave to grieve  
I wish I could see the angels faces  
When they hear your sweet voice sing

Go rest high on that mountain  
Son, you work on earth is done  
Go to heaven a shoutin'  
Love for the Father and Son

Three days later Mr. Tashio led the funeral procession. He had it made official that Kagome Higarashi the wife of Sesshoumaru Tashio. Allowing her to be buried with Sesshoumaru in their family plot. The bands followed right behind him dressed all in black, and right behind them was all their loyal fans. Tears filled everyone's eyes as they paid their respects. All the fans lay a single red rose on the grave stone of Mr. and Mrs. Tashio. Soon there were piles of roses and many more tears shed. After the funeral Mr. Tashio held a wake at his home. The two bands sang through the night. Rin and Shippo retired to their rooms after the last song. Rin opened the doors to the balcony and stepped out onto the balcony into the light of the full moon. She leaned on the railing and felt the tears fall. Shippo looked over from his balcony and saw Rin crying and hurried over to her. He took her into his arms and comforted her.

Kagome's spirit floated above her children and silently cried for them. She floated next to them and reached out to them, to comfort them.

"Kagome, we have to go, we can't watch over them forever. They need to move on, and they can't do that with us hovering over them all the time." Sesshoumaru said pulling Kagome away from the kids. "They need to move on, and so do we."

"I know but it pains me to see them like this. I wish that they could just hear us one last time. I just want to tell them that everything will be okay for them now." Kagome said letting the tears fall freely.

"Then tell them." A voice said. "I can grant you this one wish, but make it count, my son. I'll see you soon." Sesshoumaru's mother said.

"Thank you Mother." Sesshoumaru said and floated with Kagome to in front of their children.

They shone brighter then the moon and Rin and Shippo looked up. Their parents stood over them like angels.

"My children don't cry. Live your lives to the fullest, like we did. Don't stop singing; share your gifts with the world. Send our love to everyone, we love you." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm proud of you both, I love you so much. Tell your grandfather, that grandmother sends her love. Tell Inuyasha and the rest of the groups that we'll be all right as long as they are." Sesshoumaru smiled at his children. "Good bye kids, we love you."

In a flash of light they were gone. Kagome and Sesshoumaru soared through the skies, heading towards their new home for all eternity. When the time came they welcomed each and every one of their friends. They were constantly sent back down to earth to guide future musicians to their glory. They helped everyday people find their true loves and all in all did good deeds. They were angels and were there to help people through their troubles.

"I love you Kagome, I will always love you." Sesshoumaru said as they flew through the heavens with their friends. "It amazes me as to how I ended up with someone as wonderful as you."

"I guess it's because you blinded me with your light." Kagome kissed him and took off laughing, Sesshoumaru chased after he with a smile on his face. All their friends laughed and followed right behind their fearless leaders.

THE END

Akie-Kitt here every one, just saying a few words to my readers. I know this was one of my longest stories, but thank you for muddling through it to the very end. I hope you enjoyed my story. I actually wrote this story four years ago, I found it on my thumb drive and I just had to post it. I'm sorry if anything confused you or you just didn't like. Please review, no flamers please. Once again signing off Akie-Kitt.


End file.
